Dancing Behind Illusions
by hopeless romantic sapphire
Summary: Just read it... I can't make a summary out of it. It's simply a RockyOC fic. If you love ballet, you'll kind of relate to this one.


Dancing Behind Illusions

By hrsapphire

Inspired by Michael Treanor (Rocky)

("3 Ninjas" & "3 Ninjas Knuckle Up")

            It was a bright Friday morning. Birds were flying about; squirrels running around looking for acorns; and flowers blooming to the sunlight. It was two months before summer came in. Students were excited, though one, not quite. Crystal sat in Algebra class just scribbling on her math notebook. Ms. Cruz was discussing things about imaginary numbers. 'If I raise the collar a bit…' she thought designing her costume for the play they were presenting before the people at the Home for the Aged. It was a great play entitled 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'; Crystal was picked as the main fairy of Titania, the fairy queen. She smiled at the thought of Chris' reaction when he sees her in the costume she was designing. She thought that maybe, just maybe, Chris would ask her to be his girlfriend when he sees her wearing this costume.

            "Ms. Mendoza, are you listening?" Ms. Cruz said, snapping Crystal back into the room. Everyone's stare was upon her. She didn't speak. "Please stand, Ms. Mendoza," the plump old woman said, walking toward the front. "What did I just say?" Ms. Cruz asked turning to raise an eyebrow towards Crystal. Crystal just stared at her. Ms. Cruz started to scribble something on a piece of yellow sheet. "I think you better explain this attitude to the principal," Ms. Cruz said handing the slip of yellow paper to her. Crystal was taken aback. This was her very first offense. Crystal stood there, her mouth wide open. She sighed then fixed her bag. She walked towards the teacher and snatched the yellow sheet form her. "Yes ma'am," she grumbled as she dragged herself out of the room.

            She walked through the halls going to Mrs. Greenleaf's office. She couldn't think straight. Her record was going to be tainted with only one offense… NOT LISTENING. She grinded her teeth together, at the thought of a small issue like that is a minor offense. Crystal arrived the principal's office. She sat on one of the chairs outside of it. She waited quite awhile before the door opened to see Jessica Witherspoon come out of it, crying. Her mascara slopped on her face. Crystal smiled. Third offense; one major offense… PUTTING ON MAKE-UP WHILE CLASSES ARE GOING ON. She chuckled. "Next," the person inside shouted. Crystal took a deep breath then walked in.

            The bell rang signaling the end of the third period. Rocky walked through the halls going to his next class, Algebra. It was a long way going to his next room. He still has to pass through Mrs. Greenleaf's office. As he was approaching the principal's office, the door suddenly opened, hitting him on the face. "Shit!" he exclaimed, holding his nose in his hand. "Oh my God! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," a young girl said, helping Rocky up from the floor. "What is going on Ms. Mendoza?" Principal Greenleaf asked, not getting off of her chair. "Nothing ma'am. It was just a minor problem. No biggie," Crystal replied, closing the door. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just that it's my first time to be sent to the principal's office," Crystal apologized again. "What did you do? Hit a person with a table or something?" Rocky asked, pulling his hand from his nose, seeing blood on it. "Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry!" Crystal said starting to get hysterical. "Don't worry. It's just a minor problem," he said mocking her, but not actually getting mad at her. She bit her lower lip. "I'll just go to the clinic and fix this mess up," he said. "I'll accompany you," Crystal said. Rocky was about to say it's ok but she held unto his left arm and led him to the clinic. Did he have any other choice?

            Moments after their arrival at the clinic, the boy's nosebleed had stopped. Crystal was still with him. "I'm really sorry about the door thing. I'm really, really sorry," she continued to apologize. Every time Crystal would say sorry, Rocky would say it's ok, though Crystal wouldn't believe him. "What can I do to make it up?" she asked. "Stop saying sorry?" Rocky replied, getting his things and exiting the clinic at the sound of the lunch bell. Crystal followed him.

            Rocky sat beside Colt, his brother, over at their lunch table. Crystal took a chair from underneath it and sat beside Rocky. "I'm really sorry. What can I do to make it up to you? I mean, really make it up to you?" she asked, not letting the issue slip. "What's going on, Rocky?" Colt asked taking a bite from his tuna sandwich. "Well, I was walking down the halls when-" he was cut off when Crystal held his arm. "I opened the door and slammed it on his face. I'm really sorry," Crystal said really starting to annoy Rocky. Colt could see through his brother's expressions that he was annoyed. He just chuckled. "I know! I have four free tickets for our show at the Home for the Aged. Take it and watch," she said, handing the tickets to Rocky. Colt took one and read it. One of his eyebrows arched up. "Ballet Repertory. Cool," Colt said. "If I take it and watch, would you lay off the incident?" Rocky asked, getting the idea. Crystal just nodded furiously and raised one of her hands, as if to promise. "Fine," he agreed in relief. "Ok then. You have reserved seats," she said standing and walking away. Rocky sigh. "Thank God!" he almost yelled. Colt grinned at him. "I have been trying to do everything to lay off me," he said noticing Colt's stare. "Yeah. Sure," Colt said taking another bite from his sandwich.

            "Hey, Rock! Check it out, it's the same play you're going to be doing," Colt said, still holding the ticket in his hands. Rocky took one and read. It was the same as theirs. He smiled. 'Maybe, I can ask the Drama club to watch this play so they'd know what to do,' Rocky thought, looking for the other members of the Drama Club, holding the ticket in his hands.

            'What is going on with me?' Crystal thought, putting her tiara on. She strapped it perfectly on her leg. 'What the hell was I thinking, giving that boy my parents' tickets? I have to get them another set or else I'm dead,' she continued, warming up. She stayed at the auditorium since it was about the size of the stage at the Home for the Aged. She started to flutter on stage. Her arms gracefully rose at the music that flooded her mind. Her legs extended perfectly matching her arms. She closed her eyes thinking that this was the day of the performance. She continued to extend and raise her arms and legs. She fluttered elegantly across the stage.

            The door to the auditorium opened suddenly, Rocky coming into view. He saw someone dancing on stage and thought that it was Melissa, the girl to portray the main fairy in their own play. It wasn't. It was the girl he met earlier. He stared at her dancing and found it to be beautiful, as if she has been doing this play over and over again. He just stood by the door, holding a box of props. Other members came in and saw the ballerina dancing the time away. "Who's the girl?" one of them asked. "Crystal Mendoza," Rocky replied, smiling at her gracefulness.

            As she came to a finish, she smiled then opened her eyes only to see a lot of people by the door, staring at her movements. She stopped. "Oh, don't stop. It's beautiful," Rocky said putting the box of props down. "I thought you were one of ours," he said walking down the isle towards the stage. "It's as if you're really…" Rocky started to say. Crystal's hearing faded. She just stared at Rocky. Time for her froze. He still came closer, saying something but Crystal couldn't hear it. "You know?" Rocky ended, leaning over the front stage. Crystal came to a realization. Rocky was cute. She came down the stage, taking her bag and running out of the auditorium. 'What is going on with me? This can't be.'

(Crystal's POV)

            'What's going on with me?' I thought as the music started and other actors entered the stage. I peeped through the crowd. I was mostly old people since it was the Home for the Aged. But only one person caught my eye, it was Rocky. He sat beside that boy that was with him the other day. My heart beats faster. This was just another ballet performance, so why am I so nervous? Is it that boy? What does he have that turns me into a girl giggling over her crush? It hit me like a brick coming into contact with a glass window. I like him. But I thought I like Chris. I looked toward Chris and saw him smile at me. I smile back. I look over to Rocky. He was amazed maybe since he's a drama clubber and he's just there to check on the acting, blocking, and stuff like that. I have to stop thinking about him. I have to concentrate. This is for my grandfather. I look over to the old man at the far right. He was smiling and laughing. It brought tears to my eyes. This was the first time that I saw him smile. "Get ready Crys (pronounced as Cris). You're coming up," Tracy said. I nodded and waited for my cue. The music came. I ran gracefully out. I heard my grandfather shouting that I was his grandchild. I faced the audience and the first person I saw was unexpected. Rocky looked at me, as in really stared at me. My heart beat faster. Someone tapped me. "How now spirit! Whither wonder you?" Trent said in an elvish tone. I will not think about him. This is for my grandfather. I started, "Over hill…" He will not be the reason for me to ruin this play.

(Rocky's POV)

            I can't believe they could actually come up with this kind of set design. It's as if they're really in a forest. Their designer must be advertising major. It's an advantage. And the actor's and blockings, it's great. I must commend the director. I regret having second thoughts about coming here tonight. Whenever I do any play, Colt and Tumtum wouldn't care about my plays and for all I know, they'd be sleeping through out the entire play. But this time, they were attentive. Maybe it's the cause for it. Besides, it's a great play. Shakespeare was a great playwright. I continued to evaluate the contents and everything until Crystal came out. Her hair was totally curled; flowers were braided into her hair; her dress was of that chiffon material; she looked like a real fairy. Her movements were graceful. More graceful than the time I saw her dancing on stage. She's just beautiful. Whoa! She's beautiful? What the hell am I thinking? What is happening to me? That can't be true. There is no way in earth that I'd like a girl like her. We are of two different… interests? She's just another girl, just like any other girl in school. Right. That's it. She's just another girl. Nothing special. She's just graceful and I commend her for that. But she does look beautiful…

            It was the last day of school, a few weeks after the play and homeroom was the last subject before school lets out. Crystal and Rocky hasn't spoken to each other after the day of the play at the Home for the Aged. But somehow, Crystal wanted to talk to him, talk to somebody. She scribbled words on a piece of paper and folded it when she was done. She raised her hand and asked permission to go to the ladies room. Mrs. Martinez took out a hall pass and scribbled Crystal's name on it. Crystal stood and took the slip of paper from her. When she was out of the room, she erased the words 'lady's room' from the destination space and replaced it with 'homeroom 317'. She walked down the halls. "Hall pass?" the hall guard asked. She showed him the slip of paper and he inspected. He nodded and gave the pass back to her. She was on her way. When she arrived the room, she knocked two times and waited for it to be opened. Ms. Vasquez opened the door with a smile. "Ms. Mendoza? Is anything wrong?" she asked opening the door wider. Crystal caught a glimpse of Rocky. It didn't occur to her that Rocky was Ms. Vasquez's homeroom advisory class. Rocky looked away. Crystal was disheartened. She just gave the piece of paper to Ms. Vasquez then left.

            Ms. Vasquez showed a confused reaction. She opened the letter and read it's contents. Her smile faded before folding it back to how it was given to her. Rocky noticed her reaction. He wondered what the letter had said. The bell rang. "Have a nice summer kids!" Ms. Vasquez announced as everyone dashed out of the room. Ms. Vasquez, too, dashed out of the room. The paper fell on the floor. Rocky saw this. He took it and when he was sure that no one was there, he opened it and read:

            _Ms. Vasquez, thank you for giving me the guidance and courage to continue dancing. The play two weeks ago was a success and I saw my grandfather very happy. I just can't take how he died last week. We are moving to New York this summer and I don't think that I will come back. There were scouts during the play and the recruited me, giving me a dance scholarship. I don't know if I should be happy or not. Well, I'll be at the auditorium, taking one last feel of our talk that fateful day. I would really miss you. Thank you again. You can call me though. My number's 555-8263. I'm going to stay with my aunt. Crystal_

            Rocky felt a kind of different sensation. He didn't know whether he would be sad because he never knew how he felt for her or happy because then he wouldn't be growing any unwanted feeling for her. But somehow, the sensation of being sad overwhelmed him and he didn't want to admit it. He shrugged it off. He exited the room and met Colt and Tumtum outside the building. Somehow, his excitement of going to their grandfather's cabin changed into not wanting to go anywhere.

After two months

(Rocky's POV)

            I was in a forest, a very familiar forest for that matter. I walked around, noticing fairies flying around me. They were dancing to a familiar sound. Suddenly, a fairy whispered to me, "The princess is coming." I looked at it and it pointed to the east. There I saw a rather memorable person. She looked to be like Crystal. She still wore the same light dress that she wore for the performance. Her hair was again in curls, some locks falling unto her face. Wild flowers were braided into her hair, different from the flowers that were braided the night of the performance. This time she had wings as if she were truly a fairy. She walked towards me. I was fascinated by her gracefulness. Snow started to fall over the forest. "What is going on?" I asked but instead of hearing an answer, she put a finger over my lips. I stared at her. She smiled. "Come with me," she said, her voice barely audible. She takes my hand and leads me deeper into the forest. When we arrive at what I thought is the center of the forest, she lets go of my hand and walks to a bed. She turns to me. I don't know what happened but something drew me to her. I walked toward her, slipping my arms around her small waist. She caressed my cheek. I held her hand. She smiled. I leaned in closer and felt my lips touch hers in a passionate kiss.

            I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a futon. Colt and Tumtum were already out of bed. I realized it was a dream. All a dream, but why would I be dreaming of Crystal, the girl who broke my nose before. And not just in a human form. She was a fairy princess. Is there even such a thing? I shrugged the thought off and changed for breakfast. I went down and three pairs of eyes were on me. "What?" I ask sitting across from grandpa. They all went back to doing what they were doing before I came down. Tumtum continued eating, Colt was reading comics, and grandpa was reading the newspaper. As I reached for the bowl of rice, I notice an ad in grandpa's newspaper. It was a Broadway performance. A familiar face came into view. It was Crystal! I let the bowl of rice down and lift grandpa's newspaper. He gave me a confused stare. I didn't care. I just stared at her picture. It was the same situation as in my dream. The bed, the flowers, the costume, everything was the same. I read everything. It was going to be held in Time Square, New York. I remembered the letter she gave to Ms. Vasquez. Then I realize. She did mean something to me. But why is it just now? Why now that she's gone? Why now that she's going to become famous? I sat back down on my chair. I didn't have any appetite after realizing my feelings. What am I going to do now?

(Crystal's POV)

            It's the night of my first Broadway performance. I can't believe I got in so easily. This is a dream come true. But I'm kind of getting tired of playing a fairy, even worse, I'm getting tired of doing A Midsummer Night's Dream. It brings negative memories. But I am getting nervous. I look out into the audience. I see a familiar face. He's a boy from school back in California. It was the boy Rocky was with. What is he doing here? Maybe Rocky is here too! I looked for him, anywhere near that boy, but he was nowhere in sight. The royalty scene is coming to an end. I am about to go on stage. I close my eyes and remember my dream. It was as if it was real. His lips were soft. His touch was gentle. But I had to wake up and destroy everything. I take a deep breath and enter the stage. I flash a smile. "How now spirit! Whither wonder you?" Puck said tapping me with his small stick. "Over hill…"

            "If we shadows have offended…" I could hear Puck say. The play was coming to an end. I wiped the sweat off of my neck and face, almost smudging my make-up. I look to the audience again. The bay was still there, but Rocky wasn't. I let it be. If Rocky didn't come with his brother, then he didn't come. There's no point in hoping. The house lights came on. It was curtain call. "Titania!" a voice announced. Vera walked out into the stage and bowed down. The people clapped and shouted. "Oberon!" came another announcement. The people's shouts became louder. I waited for my role to be called before I went out into the stage. "Expect the unexpected," a voice said to me. I looked back to see who it was but no one was there. I looked confused and knew it. "Main Fairy!" goes the announcement. I shrugged the voice of and walked out to the stage. I did a courtesy and went in line with the other actors. The announcement of roles continued until all the actors were called and the staff was being announced.

            After everyone was called to the stage and a final bow was done, a small kid came to the stage carrying a rather large bouquet of red, whit, and pink roses. I looked toward the director, knowing that it was for her since she did a great job. I was startled when the kid stopped in front of me and handed the bouquet to me. I took it in confusion. Then I remembered the voice. The little boy pointed to the stairway going to the stage. There stood Rocky, in a suit. My mouth was slightly ajar at what was happening. Why didn't I see him anywhere? He started to come up the stage towards me. My vision was blurring because of the tears starting to well up. He is in front of me now. He smiles then hugs me.

            The place suddenly fell quiet. We stayed like that for quite awhile before his brother stood and clapped. Everyone joined in and so did my co-actors. He didn't let go of me. "You're dancing behind illusions," I heard him say. I push away from him and look at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" I ask him. He just smiles. He slips his arms around my waist and caresses my cheek. I suddenly realize what is happening. "You had the same dream?" I ask him. He smiles again. At that time, he leans down and I feel his lips touch mine in a passionate kiss. I wish this isn't another dream. If it was, I wish I would not awaken. But it's not. It's real.


End file.
